


Reaction

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex’s past is here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

The room seemed to pause for a moment as everyone took in what had just happed. Bailey just frowned as she looked at Tess who was just staring at Alex. Izzie, Cristina, and Meredith were all looking back and forth between Alex and Tess, their looks ranging from complete confusion to slight curiosity. George was just staring at Alex when at last it was he who broke the silence when he uttered a single word and question, “Dead?”

At Georges voice Alex broke his look away from Tess and toward George, “I..” he started before looking over at Tess again, “I have to go,” He said before looking back at George for a glance before backing out the door and into the hall before disappearing from view.

George took a step toward the door before Bailey’s voice stopped him, “Anyone leaves this room before me and I will personal see to it they are removed from the program,” She said looking not just at George but also at Izzie who had also started to move toward the door. “Now Doctor O'Malley you were saying,” she added gesturing toward Tess

“Right, Tess Valenti she has a stage one tumor that caused a blackout that resulted in a broken leg. Doctor Shepherd will be removing it before it can grow,” George said quickly without removing his eyes from the door.

“Wait, Alex is here, how long has he been here, where did he go?” Tess streamed finally able to speak again, “you have to let me see him. I need to see him,” she said trying to get out of the bed and to the door.

“Tess, Tess,” George said as he tried to grab one of her hands as Meredith moved to grab the other, “Tess you need to calm down stress will only cause another blackout Tess. Calm down Tess,” George said as Tess began to let George and Meredith guide her back into the bed.

“Alex works here, he’s an intern just like the rest of us. You’ll see him around,” Meredith said looking Tess in the eyes as her hands slid down Tess arm feeling the IVs.

“ I need to talk with him, you don’t understand,” she said as she looked over at George, “I thought he was dead, all these years. I have to see him, please.

“As soon as I can talk to Alex and try and get him in here I will, okay?” George asked as he held Tess’s other hand.

“Promise?” Tess asked, “I need to talk with him, after Kyle...”

“Kyle?” George said in suspire at hearing the name as Tess trailed off, “Haven’t I been honest so far?”

“”Yes,” Tess, “But I have to see him, please!”

“O'Malley you have Ms. Valenti. Make sure she’s ready for surgery. Yang, I believe you are presenting the next one,” Bailey said eyeing Tess before looking at Yang.

***

“Have any of you seen Alex since this morning?”

Meredith looked up from her charts and at Izzie, “No, Cristina said she saw him in the pit earlier but I haven’t seen him.”

“Huh, so what do you think it is?” Izzie asked before she sat down at the nurse station’s computer, “the thing between Alex and Tess, she thought he was dead, any ideas?”

“Well you know my first thought, wife or ex-wife or something but that’s just because of the whole Derek/Addison thing,” Meredith said looking over her charts.

“How’s that going?”

“I’m not sure, and with her working here now? It’s just a mess,” Meredith added putting down the chart, “could she be a wife?”

“I don’t think so, I didn’t see a ring,” Izzie said looking over at Meredith, “I went back to talk to her and have a look but the chief was there so all I did was look.”

“That makes sense; she is from RoseGate isn’t she?”

“You don’t think that’s it do you? Alex has some history with RoseGate. It would explain why he got into the program,” Izzie suggested.

“Alex? Our Alex involved with RoseGate, the RoseGate foundation seriously. The RoseGate foundation is one of the largest charities in the world, they do everything and Alex is…Alex.”

“Yeah you’re right.”

***

“Karev, my interns do not run out when one of them is presenting,” Bailey started as she opened the door to one of the trauma rooms in the ER.

Alex looked up at Bailey and started to talk when his resident cut him off.

“No you do not talk, you’re very lucky no Attendings were in the room, and if the Chief had been there…” Bailey stopped to glare at Alex.

“It’s personal I can’t explain-“ Alex started before he was cut off again.

“And I didn’t ask, why do all my interns think I care about their personal lives? I don’t care about your needs, the only need that I care about are mine and our guest here and your not one of them. Now get your ass back out there and keep it there, you stay in the pit until I say other wise got that,” Bailey ordered pointing at the door.

“I’m in a surgery-“ Alex started to say before he was cut off once more.

“Not any more, pit. Now.”


End file.
